Milk
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Norse/Avenger's Kink. Loki's milk is addicting. Thanks to Thor the rest of the Avengers do everything to get the milk and Loki's new plans are only of trying to take over the world without the Avengers trying to pin him down like kittens searching for milk! Damn those foolish mortals!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avengers. **

**For NorseKink/Avengers kink. **

**Prompts: Milk, Loki, feeding.**

**Request from Guest: Can you maybe write Loki's milk having healing powers, and like Thor put some away and the Avengers drink it and their addicted to it and go after Loki to 'fight' him for the milk?**

* * *

Thor frowned as he looked at Loki.

It was that time of the year and hid brother producing the milk. Jotun milk was rare but it also held healing powers beyond that of a healer. Before Odin would have Loki save he milk in vials to heal wounded Warriors when they came back from battle.

So now Thor was saving that milk so it wouldn't be wasted but he had hard time getting it from his brother since Loki was refusing to give it up and they ended up hitting each other and Thor sighed when he walked into the Avenger's tower with a half gallon of Juton milk. Lucky for him they had just used the last of the milk and so he had the container to get the milk into.

Setting the milk inside the fridge and closed it. Sighing he looked up. He should tell his friends not to drink it. Turning around and not thinking he went to find his fellow Avengers. However the second he took off the elevator opened and in stepped the others heading for the kitchen for something to eat.

Steve was surprised to find milk and asked if anyone wanted pancakes since it was still morning time. They all agreed and he made them and there was just enough milk left for each of them to have a half cup with and Tony took a drink and sat back.

"Damn, that's good milk."

Taking a drink Bruce blinked and nodded. "It's the best I've ever had."

Natasha and Clint looked at the milk and they sniffed it a little. It seemed normal so they took sips and it only took them about ten seconds to drink it all and both left to buy more of the same brand of milk and Steve just finished the pancakes before picking up his glass and took a drink and raised his eyebrows.

"That is good."

Natasha and Clint came back with two gallons each and opened them. They didn't taste nearly as good. Fresh and nice but not as good as the other milk did. Tony picked up the empty milk jug and started to read out loud what was in it when Thor walked in.

"My friends!" He smiled. "I have been searching for you! I must tell you something of importance!"

"Sure, Point break, what is it?" Tony said still reading but this time to himself.

"I want to tell you that this-" Thor opened the fridge door "-is-…. WHERE IS THE MILK THAT WAS IN HERE?!"

They all jumped at the booming voice and the shocked look of Thor's and than the god's eyes landed on the empty gallon that Tony was holding and gapped in shock.

"Please tell me you did not partake of that!"

Everyone looked at each other. Was it some kind of Asgaridain milk?

"Uh, if we did can't you get more? It's really good." Tony said smiling. "You don't mind sharing right?"

"Maybe if you were sick or dying but you just drank Jotun milk and it was very hard to get!" Thro said frustrated and putting his hand on his forehead. "It's not like Loki is willing to give up his milk so easily at the moment."

"LOKI'S WHAT?!" They all screamed in shock.

Natasha and Clint ran to the sink forcing themselves to throw up, Steve looked like he was going to join them, Bruce wasn't sure what to do. Tony looked at Thor face unchanging before he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Loki frowned when he saw Thor returning to the cell. "What do you want now?"

"I need more milk."

Sneering Loki glared at him. "You got plenty already. What o you need more for? And if you think I will give it too you, than you are laughable."

Frowning Thor held up the gallon. "I need more because my friends mistook your milk for mortal milk."

"Did they die?"

"No."

"Shame." Loki sighed and leaned back. "Your not getting anymore."

"Has none milk returned?"

"No you olf! I am not going to give up the milk with a out a fight and damn the Odin if he thinks I will continue to aid anyone one but myself!"

"it works on you?"

"Well, er, no… but that doesn't mean I should let you take my milk!"

"Are you with child?"

"Not at the moment."

Thro moved closer and Loki moved to back curing the chains. "Don't even think about it- Get off of me!"

"Be still it is will be over soon!"

"Like I would!" Loki kicked Thor as hard as he could between the legs and the god when down. "Ha!"

"Loki…" Thor growled out in pain. "That was foul play…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Loki smirked.

"Loki." Thor warned standing up still reeling form the blow.

"I have no milk for you, now leave!"

Thor gave up after trying four times and Loki at happy that he had won until saw someone looking at him with eyes of hungry.

"…Damn, I forgot humans have an addiction to Jotun milk."

* * *

**Hey, guys, this a chapter one so review and leave who you want to go after Loki first and also tell me what you want to see. PM me if you want, but I won't be updating until I get an answer. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you even think about it." Loki growled.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, just wanna put this on you." Tony said holing up something. "It won't hurt."

Snorting Loki folded his arms. "Your after the milk. Your not getting any."

"You do know this cell restricts your magic."

"You are not getting the milk. I may not be able to use magic but I am not weak."

Slowly Tony came closer watching as Loki glared at him more. He was almost close enough to at least touch him when Loki punched him in the gut.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Loki looked up to see Captain America. "He asked for it."

Sighing he helped Tony up and took him out of the cell leading him back up to the rec room. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking whatever one else is thinking, which is; Get the damn milk."

"You can't just go in there thinking he'll give it up and besides… should we really be drinking his milk? I mean it's strange…" Steve covered his face embarrassed. "He's a guy and producing milk and we all want to drink it?"

"Come on Cap we all fill it. We need that milk."

"No, we don't!"

"Well you can say that but I want some more. I'll be in my lab if you need me but don't need me."

In his lab Tony continued to try and think of away to get the milk from Loki… but how. Leaning back he was thinking about it when he saw on one of his screens two very determined assassins both together heading towards Loki's cell.

He wondered what they would do but they ended up leaving after talking ti over but they felt it too. The intense urge to have that milk. Tony was thinking about how to get it. For a moment he thought about shooting Loki with a sleeping dart.

That should do the trick. Fixing with one up he loaded it and walked back to the elevator and went down back to where the cell was. This time Loki seemed to be deep in thought when the door opened and he glared at him.

"I thought I told you that you won't get any milk."

"Yeah, I know." Tony aimed. "But I really can't help it."

"Don't even- Ow! Stark!"

"Oh, come on it didn't hurt that much."

"What was that?" Loki growled.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt a wave of sleep pulling him. Loki shook his head as his mind started to fog but it didn't pull him complete into the state of sleep so he was aware that his shirt was being opening and reached out and slapped Stark across the face and the other grunted but continued to try and get the damn breast pumps on the god but even when half drugged Loki was putting up a struggle and just when Tony he got them on Loki grabbed at the hose and tore it.

"Damn it!"

"Foolish mortal you think I would allow you to take the milk?! Even Thor could barely get a half gallon form me!"

"Well there's only one other way… Welp, here it goes."

"Here what goes- GAHH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Loki screethched in horror and shock.

Latching onto one of the nipple Tony started to suck in his mind trying to think of something else other than the fact he was breast feeding form his enemy, who was a man, when the warm milk slid into his mouth and down his throat.

It was just the best think he had ever tasted and it was even better when it was warmish-hot, closing his eyes he felt at complete peace until he realized that tow hands where yanking at his hair causing pain but Tony didn't want to let go. Instead he fought harder to keep holding until he had his fill.

And than was suddenly tosses into the wall. Groaning he left as Loki struggled to clear his fogged mind.

* * *

Loki sighed as he relaxed against his cell bed. he honestly didn't know how much long he could fend off Stark. it had been three days since the first time and since than the mortal had been trying everything to get the milk again and with his idiot brother now knowing of the contraption that could retrieve the milk with less waste and all he had to do was pin Loki down but Loki wasn't going down with a fight.

As he drifted into thought he almost missed the feeling of someone watching him. Looking up he frowned deeply seeing both The Hawk and Black Widow both looking in through the glass window on the door, their eyes determined and frustrated. Loki was surprised that they would be the second to attempt to drink from him.

Of course Loki knew that Thor would have told them not to drink anymore milk so they would have to go behind their fellow Avenger's back and get it right from the God of Mischief and even without his magic it would be difficult.

They walked in looking at the scowling villain and he stood crossing his arms.

"Just let us have it and we won't hurt you." Clint said glaring.

"We'll leave right after." Natasha added.

"Leave now. You not getting my milk. You should know that what your feeling is addiction and it will pass in a month. Now go - GAHHHHH...! GET OFF OF ME! "

Natasha and Clint both leaped at him trying to pin Loki. He fought them pushing them away but when one went down the other got right back up. Clint manage to get one arm down and Loki punched him making him almost fall off but Widow got his other arm and pinned it to the mattress. Growling Loki used his other hand and managed to hit Barton hard and he stumbled.

However this gave widow enough time to pull his shirt up and she latched on to the left nipple and gave a hard duck making Loki yelp in pain, hissing he moving to hit her with his fist when it was suddenly pinned and he realized he was trapped as her friend and fellow Avenger latched on too. Gritting his teeth he was hissed. They were too rough.

"Slowly down you fools! ….! Damn it that hurts!"

To the god's surprise they did slowly down. He was worried though. They would be more tempted to come after him now. The Milk was a warmish-hot and that made it even better. Cursing he remembered the time long ago when he was on Midgard with Thor and he had turned himself into a milk maid to seduce a man and he just happened to be lactating at the time and the man had tried to keep him there just to drink the milk.

In the end Thor and him left and the mortal went insane and killed himself. Smirking at the memory Loki thought it was funny. Jolting a little he glared down at the two. Didn't these two ever drink their own Mother's milk?! No teeth damn it!

Suddenly one fo them relaxed but Loki knew it was too soon to move. Waiting for a few more minutes he felt them both relax enough but he wasn't willing to risk himself being bitten and bleeding, so another two minutes passed by when they two were both relaxed and not using teeth.

Bam!

The two spies hit the floor hard as Loki had kicked them both hard in the stomach. It wasn't excepted so they had to hold their stomachs the air knocked out of them. Loki stood up and pulled down his shirt, walking over to them glaring down at them.

"I'm guessing your both Motherless idiots or you wouldn't have used your teeth." He turned. "Next time you two won't be so lucky."

* * *

**Who do you think should be next? ;D **


End file.
